


Success is the best revenge

by Bhooki_Aurat



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: IronStrange, Natasha Romanov is not a good bro, New Avengers, Not Clint Barton Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Team Iron Man, dad tony stark, not team Cap friendly, not wanda maximoff friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhooki_Aurat/pseuds/Bhooki_Aurat
Summary: Pepper Potts wanted nothing more in this world than to drag the Rouge Avengers through the mud and their blood under her heels but Tony wouldn't let her. He wants to forget them and wash his hands off them so Pepper agreed. She had wanted to argue but Tony had a better plan, a much better plan.orIn which Tony and Pepper work together to make sure that the ex-avengers life is the complete opposite of what the dreamed it would be, now that they are back.





	1. Prologue

Pepper had cried when she saw him as they were carrying him for surgery. The blood, the bruises, his pale skin and lifeless body gave her nightmares. After all, Tony and Rhodey were her best friends and now both of them were hurt. One Paralysed for life and the other... who may or may not make it. She cried when they told her the extent of his injuries. Broken ribs, fractured wrist, and the injury in his chest made her want to sob. 

His lungs were punctured, there was a risk he may not survive the surgery the heart surgery. He was suffering from hypothermia, he had several concussions and internal bleeding. They were working on the extremist formula for him because his actual chances were less than 10 per cent. 

She had once said that Tony Stark was just like his counterpart, a man of Iron and a heart of gold. But now Pepper was scared that the said Iron man may never rise again. 

* * *

He has been in pain for the last four hours, screaming and whimpering in Pain that Pepper had to leave. She couldn't see him like this, she couldn't see the broken look on Rhodeys face, the tears in Harley and Peter's eyes as they watch the man they all love and adore withering in agony. She had slid down the bathroom door and covered her mouth with her hands, trying to contain her sobs. She wanted to scream at how unfair the world was. He was a good man,dammit! He loved the people close to him, he was kind and so self-sacrificing, why does he always have to be the one who is betrayed by the people he loved?!

She felt her heart break thinking about what would happen if anything happened to him. She tried. She was trying to be brave for the sake of everyone but she just couldn't. Pepper was scared. So scared right now. 

All she wanted was for her best friend to get better and just come back to her. She folded her hands and prayed that he would get better because her world without Tony Stark would be so bland and painful. 

* * *

They said he was out of danger and he was resting now. That his lungs were much better and his healing had increased but they will have to get in the arc reactor. Pepper had sighed and thanked God for the good news, She had laughed with tears trailing down her face as she was hugged by two emotional teenagers. She had sat down next to him and held his had, vowing to never leave him alone. 

She made sure to take care of Rhodey and make the boys eat on time. She met with May and Harley's mom and explained to them what had happened and what she still had o find out. She knew May was mad at Tony for taking her kid to a war he had nothing to do with. It was a surprise to her when Peter told her that he couldn't hide it from May anymore, in case anything happened to him, she should know.

Pepper had agreed with May and laughed when May jokingly asked if she had permission to yell at him as soon as he woke up, but she knew that May was joking. She knew that Peter's aunt understood that even if Pete was a part of the fight, he had helped a lot and that things could have been much worse if he was not there. 

 

* * *

She was at a meeting when FRIDAY alerted her that boss was awake and had wanted to bow down in appreciation when the members of the board had laughed and told her to go. Pepper had run towards MedBay and she had stopped in her track when she saw him crying. Her own eyes filled up as he brought one arm to cover up his eyes, and letting Rhodey hold the other. She was thankful that the kids were sleeping upstairs. 

"Tony." Her voice didn't rise above whispers and he walked towards him, taking his other hand her own and let the tears fall. Sobs broke through her body as she spoke. 

"You stupid, idiot, absolutely insane man! Don't you ever! Ever do this to us again." She wiped his tears and caressed his forehead, trying to get her emotions under control. Her heart could burst at that moment when Tony smiled at her and his voice though rough had that ardent tone to it. 

"Hey Pep." 

She wanted to hit him for being a flirt at that moment. 

* * *

 

It took him a month before doctors finally allowed him to move back to the tower. It took Pepper and the rest of the lot a month to not get on the first plane and hunt down Steve Rogers after Tony told them what happened. It took A month for Tony to convince Pepper that it would be useless trying to hunt them and that they had much better things to do. 

Pepper had wanted to do nothing more than to kill Captain America using his own shield but she stopped once she saw how much better Tony looked. He looked younger and radiant when he was with Harley and Peter. He looked happier and relieved. Pepper had then realised, under how much pressure Tony had been when he was with them. 

She had heard them talk to him, telling him he was selfish, yet Tony was the most giving person ever. That he had a massive Ego which was understandable because he was a genius and rich. She hated them for bringing him down with their words and realised how insecure he had become over the years. 

Pepper them realised that that team had been nothing but a bunch of toxic leeches who had wanted him for his money, his technology and his power. 

She vowed that she was going to change that and when she meets then, she was going to destroy them 

* * *

 

"I know you want Revenge guys, but I want you to let it go for now." Tony gave them a pointed look as he upgraded Rhodeys braces. "I know what we have to do first Pepper Its not like I don't want to get back at them for how they treated me, believe me, I do, But we have to take care of something else, because noting is better than success if you want to take revenge." His eyes had a dangerous greal in them and Pepper knew that Tony realised just how powerful he actually was.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 1

_**During last two years** _

_" The public is relieved to see the owner of SI and their beloved hero, Ironman back in the field after all the extensive injuries he suffered because of the so-called 'civil war'. Not only has he come back to help the world but also is recruiting new members for his team." Donna Oswalt spoke happily, looking at the camera and addressing her audience._

_"Indeed Donna. The man of Iron seems determined to save the city and give new people with powers a chance to prove themselves."_

 

_______

_"It has been six months since the big break up of the team of superheroes and I must say, we are doing pretty well without the 'Scavengers'." The news anchor chuckled and smiled at the guest who nodded her head in agreement._

_"That is so true. The Defenders have been extremely efficient in defeating the threat that we come under and thankfully they all agree with the accord." She smiled, a sly look on her face making the anchor laugh once again._

 

_______

_"Stark industries had launched a new initiative under the Maria Stark foundation with the Stark Industries charitable organisation which builds new and better living areas for orphans and Foster care services, providing counselling sessions to people in mental institutions and hospitals, scholarship programmes for not kids in the science field but covering other fields such as Arts and providing startups for new entrepreneur. I have to say this, but they are determined to make this world a better place."_

_"I agree with Jimmy. Can you believe the number of lives he is going to change with all those initiatives! Ms Potts also said that Stark Industries was working towards making sure that women are safe around the world and has started up self-defence classes for them so they can take care of themselves."_

 

_______

_Todays Business news is just going to be about one man and one industry." The man grinned at the camera as he gathered his papers._

_"Stark industries had done something that had improved the lives of people, yet once again. Stark Industries MT has made it possible for thousands of people to walk again and use their hands without shaking. SI owner and superhero Tony Stark held a press conference in one of the most prestigious colleges, Johns Hopkins University and had told the world that the field of medicine was about to change forever."_

_"The new technology is for people who have been paralysed and can't walk on their own or due to whatever reason are unable to use their limbs. He admitted that the idea was inspired when he made Col. James Rhodey his pair to help him walk and decided to share it with others too."_

 

_\-----_

_"SI has once again set the standards high for other companies when it comes to social obligation. The company has become a Global sensation, who has helped many countries in Africa, Asia and South America to generate electricity and clean resources, becoming the first company to reach a new level of global success in doing so._

_"Si has started expanding in all kinds of Renewable energy resources becoming the first company to take over the power industry."_

 

_______

_"OH, MY GOD! I know it is hard to believe but Today's news is once again about SI industries." The news reporter had a huge grin on her face despite being the anchor of the business department.  
_

_"Stark Industries has become the first Industry in global history, to become a Trillion Doller company and that is just the profit that Stark Technologies earn half yearly! Yes! Half Yearly. Not only that! SI Medical technology has had a profit of 30.57 Billion Dollars, SI ER.td has a profit of 41.23 Billion dollars. SI Charity organisation and Maria Stark foundation raised up to 68.97 Billion Dollars that has already been alotted for development in various programmes the company started." _

 

 

** _"Tony Stark is the richest man alive."_ **

 

* * *

 

Steve turned off the TV, ignoring the comments his teammates made about the news and he sighed. He might not show it on his face but he knew that Tony was doing this to apologise to the people he disappointed and to pay for all the damage he cause when he fought against him. Steve also was happy with the growth of SI because it meant more funds for the Avengers and more gears for the team. 

 He ignored when Clint made a comment about how much more money could Stark need, and Steve agreed. Stark had too much money in his hand. He should use it to help more people than he already is. He did wonder if Tony knew about the pardon or if he had a hand in it. Steve had a feeling that it was Tony who worked towards their pardoning and he knew that Tony missed him just like he did. But the man was so stubborn. 

Not once had he called him over the last two years and it hurt him to think that Tony would be so petty about the fight that he would ignore him. He looked at the bags in front of him, waiting for King T'challa to tell them that their plane was ready. For two years he stayed here in Wakanda and even though this place was a lot more advanced than America, Steve missed home. 

He missed the compound and his own training area. He missed the kitchen and how everyone would fight over the coffee pot. He missed movie nights and training sessions. He missed going down to Tony's lab to drag him out to eat and he couldn't wait to go back home.

 

 

During the whole flight, Steve could not stop thinking about the things he was going to change, as a leader. He was going to make sure Tony had latest models ready for the entire team,  he was also going to bench Tony until everyone trusts him to have their back in the field and he was going to make sure that the so-called Defenders don't steal their position in the Avengers. 

He felt relief come out in waves from everyone as New York came into view. Steve turned towards them with a smile on his face and was happy to see the others reciprocate his emotions. His heart pounded against his rib cage and he felt excitement course through his body. 

Once the plane was near the Compound, Steve looked out and the smile slipped slightly, as he saw another building, much bigger than the previous compound standing in its place. He grabbed his bag and looked at the building once more through the window before he made way towards the exit as soon as the plane landed. He was hoping Tony or Vision to greet them but frowned when he was greeted by a Blonde woman and the girl Scott worked with, Hope van Dyne.

He kept a professional look on his face and nodded at them before looking around, his eyes searching for Tony. The blonde stepped forward and spoke in a rather steely tone making him look at her in confusion.

 "Mr.Rogers. My name is Carol Danvers and this is Hope Van Dyne. If you will follow us, we will take you to your residential area." She turned around, not giving him any chance to ask a question and Steve thought she was being childish. But then, they were going to overthrow their power role in the Avengers as soon as he talks to Tony. 

"Where is Stark?" He heard Clint ask from behind him and internally felt happy that he did. Without turning around Carol answered and Steve felt irritated at how they were being treated. 

"Dr Stark is currently busy with SI work." His irritation rose when he saw her take them to another part of the building but he reasoned that maybe Tony assigned them into a better area.

"Damn. Can you believe how awesome this place looks now." Sam whistled besides him and Steve nodded his head and muttered a small 'yeah' under his breath. He was so engrossed in looking around, he didn't even realize when they reached their destination. Hope stopped and slide a card over the scanner and said, "Your cards are in your rooms, carry them around otherwise you won't get entry anywhere. Be in the conference room at 5 pm today for your meeting and further details about your contract." 

Without looking at them once more, both the women walked away and Steve sighed as if he was dealing with children. 

Atleast they had time to relax. 

* * *

 

 Or maybe not. 

Steve could feel how annoyed everyone was around him and he himself could not deny the emotion. What he was expecting was not what he got and that annoyed him. He gritted his teeth looking at the small living room and kitchen and he wanted to throw something at the wall when he saw how empty and compact their rooms were. 

Not only that but the lack of furniture in their living areas was irritating enough, they did not have food in the cupboard or fridge. 

Wanda complained that she did not have any clothing and her bed was very uncomfortable. 

Clint could not find his gears in his room and then he pointed out to Steve to check his card. 

And oh boy, he was mad. 

 

 

N ame: Steven Rogers

**_Clearance level: 2_ **

**_Team: 4 (Backup.)_ **

Yes. He was going to have a long chat with Tony Stark. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 2

Professionalism is what is the identity of an army officer. They are taught to behave in a certain way from the very beginning. But sometimes, in every officer's life, the urge to just punch someone makes you want to say 'fuck it' to the rules.

Rhodey had years of training about how to deal with snobs and greedy politicians, but it is something completely different dealing with people who you once considered friends. He did admit it though, Tony can be a really scary and intimidating man if he wanted to be.

It's sad, actually, that those people thought that he was only a man with money and technology to be a part of Avengers. It's not like Tony was a genius with three doctrines, a company owner and had a huge influence over many powerful people. That he was a globally respected man, even foreign governments held high regards for him for all the work he has done for their countries.

Limping slightly, he made way towards the conference room and sighed when he saw Vision and Carol already seated inside, but the other party was missing. Sitting down he let out a small breath and then passed the files in his hands to his teammates.

"This is going to be very tiring." He wanted to groan and bang his head on the table. Their stubbornness and ignorance was without a doubt the most pestilent thing in the world. And their fixation over Tony's money really made him angry and how they thought everything he owned, they have a right over it. So when the door opened and Natasha was the first to enter, he suppressed the urge to glare at the traitor.

Barton looked annoyed and it was Steve's reaction which made him want to grin. The super soldier looked around the room once and gritted his teeth, annoyance clear in his eyes. Of course, he wanted Tony here.

"Please take a seat so we can start the meeting." Vision spoke next to him and Rhodes would have grinned at Wanda's reaction if being in the same room as she didn't repulse him. He looked at him with a grin on her face, waiting for him to look at her and watched as the smile slipped off her face when he ignored him.

"Where is Tony?" Steve's voice caught his attention and how he wanted to tell him to watch his tone.

"Dr Stark is currently not in New York," Carol answered for him and his fist clenched under the table at how smug Wanda and Clint looked. The archer looked at him hauntingly and leaned back in his chair. "Scared to see us?"

Narrowing his eyes at him, he sent a shark-like grin his way and rebuked. "Mr Stark is currently attending the White House Correspondents Dinner in Washington. He will be back by tomorrow afternoon. If you wish to meet him, I am sure he can take some time out to see you." It looked like they were going to argue so he raised his hand and continued.

"Now let's get back to the contract. Col. Danvers is going to explain the terms to you so please ask questions when she is finished." He opened the file himself and FRIDAY opened screens in front of everyone.

"I am sure the Accord council has told you the details of your pardon and I will address a few facts on their behalf. First, Your parol period is for twelve months, therefore during that time, you will be under strict supervision. If your behaviour has considerably improved then after six months the team can put out a proposal to reduce your pardon in front of the council." Carol looked straight at the others and ignored the agitated looks sent her way.

"This property does not belong to the council nor to the UN, therefore, you are living in someone's private property and are expected to maintain decorum and respect the privacy of other people living here." The disgusted look on Steve's face made him want to ask if something was wrong but decided against it.

"Your cards will only allow you access to your living quarters, training areas, cafeterias and conference rooms. You are not to enter the privet wing in the East building and are not allowed access to any labs. If you wish to meet any other member of the Avengers team, then your living area has been provided with a separate AI, JOCASTA who performs the most basic functions like making phone calls and taking messages."

"Why don't we have access to FRIDAY?" Sam questioned, frowning at Carol.

"She does not feel comfortable working with you." Carol tilted her head slightly, an Innocent movement but dangerous too, as is warning them not to speak. 

"Like i was saying, Once your pardon is resolved, the UN will be allocating you with missions and you will be paid for each mission you take. If you wish to earn more money then you can take up a job. Options have been sorted and provided to you. SI and SHIELD are not the part of said options so please don't enter private company premise."

 She stopped reading when they interrupted her by shouting and cursing and looked up, lips pressed together, Rhodey wanted to pat her shoulder and tell her she will get used to it. 

"Is this Stark's doing? Huh? What does he want to show how fucking arrogant and egoistic he is?!" Clint glared at him and Rhodey just rolled his eyes. 

"Clint is right. Stark is being too petty. First, the living space is too small, then we are considered the backup team and now he wants us to get a job?" Steve threw him his famous 'i am disappointed' look and he just shook his head before clenching his jaw. The nerves. 

 "Let me be very very clear here Rogers. Mr Stark is  _not_ your caretaker, your father or your sugar daddy to latch on. This is his property, and honestly, he didn't need to house you, but he did. He is a respectable member of the Avengers and if his company decides that they don't want to spend  _their_ money on  _you_ then you have no say in it. If he decides he will stop making your weapons and upgrading your stuff, which he is, then you can't and will  _not_ force him to do so. Right now Mr Stark is in every sense above you. And it would be easier for you if you learned that quickly."

He couldn't help but let the rage and hate seep into his voice, but was proud of how silent Rogers and his minions were. Motioning Carol to continue, he took a sip of his water. 

"Col.Rhodey already addressed the weapons issue so in addition to that piece of information... The UN will be issuing you your equipment and any updates or faults can be discussed with your liaison and he will convey your message to the council. Also-" 

"I am sorry, but this is beyond ridiculous." Steve let out a growl and stood up. "Ok. Many of us can get a job, but Wanda is a kid. The least Stark can do is offer her a job in his firm." He leaned over the table as if to intimidate them, but the effect was ruined when Wanda huffed like a child and tilted her head up like a snob. 

"Miss Maximoff is not qualified enough to get a job in SI. The only job available to her according to her education level is that of a janitor. Not only that, Mr Stark does not want her anywhere near his company or the people close to him." It was a surprise to the entire room when Vision spoke. 

"Vis?" The witch looked at her formal lover with hurt clear on her face but the android ignored her which made her angry. 

"Why are you taking his side?! He destroyed my life! He killed my parents and Pietro and now you! He is trying to embarrass me." Her magic started leaking out of hands and her eyes turned red until it disappeared completely. 

"I will only say this once Miss Maximoff. We have repeatedly tried to make you understand what had happened but you seem adamant to ignore the facts. The transactions and selling of Stark missiles were done by Obadiah Stane who wanted to finish what he stated in Afghanistan. The europian terrorist groups used those missiles on your country. It was not his fault." 

Rhodes almost felt bad for the girl when Vision stood up and narrowed his eyes at her. 

"It is not his fault you decided to join HYDRA instead of taking up your governments offer to provide you with free education. It is not his fault that you ruined your own life. So, No, Miss Maximoff. You have played enough victim over the years. So get it in your head that Mr Stark does not need a person who mind rapes other people for her own selfish reason nor does he need to give you a place to stay at, but he is." 

Tears were clearly streaming down her face and Rhodey knew Vision hit the head of the nail before he walked out of the conference room. 

"And he didn't need to turn me against you. You did it your self when you decided that letting hate cloud your judgement gave you a right to do whatever you wanted. You promised to change... But I guess it too much to ask from you." 

* * *

 

Once the painful meeting was over, the colonel decided he needed a drink and somewhere nice to sit. He stretched his arms and walked slowly towards the privet living area and automatically smiled when he saw Peter and Harley quietly doing their homework. His smile turned into a grin when he saw Stephen sitting near them.

As if it would be quiet when the boys were together.

It's a funny story, how Stephen and Tony meet. Apparently, Peter was on patrol and while fighting bad guys, somehow managed to break the communicator on the suit, and was shot. Karen had no way to contact Tony. Luckily, Stephen was nearby and helped Peter take out the bullet.

He would meet him every day after that until Tony realised that Peter's suit always stopped at a particular spot. So the next day, he went to investigate and meet the sorcerer supreme of magic. They would always be sarcastic and always fighting but Harley, Peter and himself were convinced that they like each other.

So Harley being the Lil' Shit he was asked Stephen out for Tony in front of Tony and he has to admit, Rhodey has never seen Tony blush like that.

 

He looked up and nodded at Stephen and smiled at the kids before dropping on the couch with a groan.

"I swear to God, they are fucking Asshole."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 3

Flights can be very boring sometimes, especially when he was alone. He didn't have his stuff to tinker on his tech nor did he have anyone to talk to, which just left him with his thoughts. 

He got a report from Carol and Rhodes about what has happened and FRIDAY sent a video, which made him a little more uneasy about living with them. Tony knew that this is what the team and Pepper had decided was going to happen but he still couldn't help but feel... scared. Just a little, though. He had his team and his two very smart, yet stupid kids and of course Stephen. 

But then again. Did he want the witch near his kids? Hell no! Steve to meet Stephen and the team? Definitely not! But Tony was done being walked over. Over the years, it occurred to him that in their eyes he was nothing, just a person who made sure they had the best of everything. That, they made him doubt himself so much. Yes, he was egoistic, but that came with the fact that he was a genius and rich. Yes, he was a stubborn and non-expressive asshole. But that is how Howard raised him. And yes, he was childish and immature at times, but that was how he dealt with his momentary anxiety. 

He always thought that he could never be good enough, be kind enough or even a human sometimes but he has to admit, Peter and Harley can definitely change peoples mind about anything. 

Smiling at the memory of both of them making a power point presentation titled _, **Tony Stark deserves all the love.**   _Those idiots made him smile for the whole week. He never thought that he would actually have a family. A team who actually treats him as equal, a boyfriend who is as cocky, arrogant and egoistic as he is but still makes his heart beat faster. 

An overenergetic puppy with spider powers and IQ level Stephen Hawkings and a little asshole who always made him smile with his potato gun and new experiments, brave front and stubborn attitude. He still can't believe both their parents agreed to share guardianship with him. 

Not that he could not be any more proud of them. Peter has been an intern for SI for two years now, and Harley is starting this year. Both of them are on top of their classes, already applied for scholarships and Tony still has to discuss with Pepper about how to divide business amongst both of them when he retires. 

 He takes a deep breath and kind of shudders when the compound comes into view.

Thank God that they were in a meeting right now. He looked at his watch and sighed. It was 1:30 Pm and the boys were going to be here in one and a half hour for lab day, so he had to make plans for that, and since it was Thursday, it was movie night. But he had work to do before that and was hoping that Pepper would join them today. 

Speaking of Pepper, his wristwatch indicated that she was calling and he smiled softly and pressed the button on his earpiece, aking the call as he walked out of the jet. 

" _Hey, Tony. I know you just came home but I really need you to look over the papers once again. The drafts and blueprints need approval and also no lab day for the boys."_ Tony chuckled at how hurried she sounded but frowned at the last part. 

"Okay, yes to the papers and blueprints, Why to no lab day? and are you coming to movie night?" He looked around the compound, cautiously as he stepped closer to the building. Nodding at the people passing him he made way to the East wing. 

" _Well... yes to movie night and because Peter has three tests tomorrow, Spanish, calculus, and Physics. Harley has his class presentation and homework, so you can help them but no tinkling today. Understood?"_ Shivering at the icy tone Tony passed the conference room, not realising that his ex-team was inside. 

"Understood. No lab, only homework and helping them for their test tomorrow." He went straight to his office near his labs and opened up the screens in front of him. 

"Alright Pep, send me the papers and the blueprints. Oh and I talked to Mr.President yesterday and he his free next month to talk about the GPPS program so we need to have the presentation and all the paperwork ready for that." Concentrating on the blueprints he hummed when Pepper told him, once again about no Lab today before cutting the call. 

Once he had gone through the papers and blueprints it was already 2:30 and he groaned. He needed to take a bath and most importantly he needed coffee. 

Stretching his sore muscles Tony made a beeline towards his room and was kind of surprised to see Stephen sitting on his bed reading. The sorcerer looked up and his lips tipped into a small smile as Tony walked towards him. Plopping down on the bed, he put his head in Stephen's lap and smiled at him. 

"Hey." His smile turned into a blush when Steph kissed his lips softly and mumbled against them, "Hey." He sighed and took his hand in his own and intertwined their fingers. 

"How was the dinner?" The man asked and Tony groaned a little.

" It was alright. Too much politics in one day and too many greedy people hoping to catch dinner." Rolling his eyes, he almost yelped when he suddenly felt the familiar fabric on his chest and looked at Levi who was hugging him tightly. 

"Hello to you too buddy. Did you have fun playing with Dum-e." He patted the cloke and leaned up on his elbows. Levi lifted itself from his chest and both of the men rolled their eyes with a fond expression on their face as he danced around in the air happily. 

He turned to look at Stephen and smirked a little as he lowed his voice. "Want to join me in the shower?" 

No need to say that Levi fled the room faster than light and Tony and Stephen took their sweet time together. 

* * *

 Tony cleared the bench table and asked FRIDAY to make sure they had juice and snacks for the boys. He rolled up his sleeves and ran his hand through his wet hair as he put away the tech for just one day. He looked at his watch and sighed a little. He had a lot of work to do. He was still working on the secret project for SI MD. Stephen told him it would be very convenient for the doctors to have tech like FRIDAY for body scans in case of emergencies. 

So he was making a program, especially for that purpose. It would definitely be a new step in his business and it would make Stephen happy so it was a win-win. 

"FRIDAY, open Scan-set file, initiate FastServer Code and redirect the magma chip." He leaned on his bench, only to look up when he heard hurried footsteps coming his way and low chuckles and whispers. 

Peter entered first grinning followed by Harley who had a smirk on his face. He had to admit, though, he did love both the boys a lot, but that look meant trouble. Narrowing his eyes at them, he stood up straight and crossed his hands. 

"What did you do this time?" raising a half amused eyebrow at them. Harley's smirk only grew and Peter snickered, placing his bag on the couch. 

"We may or may not have let loose a tarantula in their living space," Peter answered grinning and Harley high-fived him, both looking at Tony with a rather innocent expression, he couldn't decide if he should laugh or scold them. 

'Oh Screw it.' 

"Did you ask FRIDAY to record?" He grinned back at them and their eyes gleamed with mirth and happiness. They looked around the lab, frowning at not seeing their projects and Tony sighed. 

" I know. But Pepper says no lab day and I am not interested to die so soon, so get your books out and revise for your test and do your homework." He wanted to pat their heads understandingly as they groaned but just gave them a sad look. 

"Come on now. Faster you finish, better it is." He watches them, shoulders slump and dragging their feet to the bench. The three of them work quietly, the only noise was that of pages turning, scribbling and Tony walking around the lab and occasionally telling FRIDAY what to do. 

Half an hour later, he walked out of the lab and towards the cafeteria. He knew that he could run into his ex-teammates there but FRIDAY informed that Luke and Danny were already there. The room was almost full, for lunchtime and he saw the Ex-Avengers sitting at the end of the hall. He looked away before anyone saw him and quickly walked to the counter. 

"Hey, Jen. Can i have the snacks for the boys and a coffee please." He smiled at Jennifer who nodded her head but gave him a look of disapproval. 

"You didn't have to come here on your own. Someone could have got it for you." She placed the food in plastic boxes and put all his stuff in a bag for him. He could hear the cafeteria getting quiet and knew the traitors saw him. 

Picking up his stuff, he turned around and was half expecting Steve but saw Luke and Danny. 

" They are gonna walk up here to confront you so you better get going." Luke folded his hands and Tony just rolled his eyes. 

"I am not scared to talk to them. They just want to create a scene." He walked towards the privet wing, followed by his teammates and didn't stop when he heard his voice call out for him. 

"Tony! Wait!" He heard the scraping of chairs but the door closed after him and he let out the breath he didn't realise he was holding. Luke patted his back and Danny grimaced a little but tried to distract him. 

"Is Peter going to come for training today?" Tony just shook his head and chuckled. 

"If he is prepared for his tests tomorrow then yes." They talked about what movie they were going to see today and useless stuff until they were in the lab. Both Peter and Harley looked up and waved at Danny and Luke before looking at their notebooks again. Placing their eatables on their bench he took his coffee and gave them their juice, making sure Peter's was less sugar and motioned them to keep on working. 

Once the other two left Tony slumped down on his chair and sighed. He knew it was going to be difficult to see them again but he had to admit, looking at them and especially Steve was like remembering Siberia once again. They looked so relaxed and sat there as if they owned the room and that irritated him. 

It's not like Steve was going to be guilty about almost killing him, Natasha was going to apologise for being a fucking traitor and the rest he didn't even want to think about.

And right now, he didn't have to open his eyes to know how Peter and Harley were looking at him, concerned and wanting to help. Tony didn't want to look weak in front of them so he opened his eyes and took a sip of his coffee and started working. 

"Tony... Are you alright?" Looking at Peter he smiled a little. "Yeah Underoos, I just saw the people i was hoping to ignore." To his surprise, he was somewhat shocked to see the anger on his and Harley's face. 

Looking at back at his notebook, he hears Peter say, "I see." and went back to work. 

That was not the reaction he was expecting from him. Tony has never seen Peter mad actually, so every time he showed even a little bit of anger, he was a little...surprised. Trying to get back to work himself, Tony had a nagging feeling in his head that both of them were up to something. 

* * *

Later that day, the whole team was sitting in the common room, watching 'The spy who dumped me' and Tony saw Harley and Peter talking amongst themselves and nodding their heads so often. He looked at Stephen who was looking at the boys as well, frowning. 

Luke, Danny and Jessica were also giving each other secret looks and Pepper and Rhodey were not even looking at the screen but rather listening to Peter and Harley. Ony Carol and Hope were watching the movie and Vision offered to make Popcorn. 

He wanted to ask what was going on but stopped when Steph held his hand and shook his head. 

the only thing Tony could do was hope for the best or the worst. 

 


End file.
